The use of flush water in flushing toilet systems, is known to be large. The need to conserve water consumption now requires recognition that large amounts of water can be conserved by providing a dual level flush valve system in water closets. In such systems, the amount of flush water passed into the flush bowl from the water closet can be selectively varied, depending upon the amount and type of waste to be removed from the toilet bowl.
There are several known systems that provide dual level flushing from water closets to toilet bowls. Examples of such systems are in the J. Martino U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,759 and 2,864,095, the Easley U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,294, the Lake U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,531, the White U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,733 and the Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,103. While these patents disclose double pump valve discharge assemblies, they do not disclose valve systems that are capable of being used effectively, inexpensively and with reliable operation, and that uses accepted parts in the industry for flush valve assemblies. Further, the valve systems do not provide for water flow interface between the two valves, which reduces the effectiveness of the overall system when the flush valve assembly is in the lower water volume discharge mode.
Thus, it is advantageous to have a new and improved flush toilet water conservation valve assembly that corrects the water flow problems between two separate valve controlled discharges and also provides a valve assembly that has a design and a construction and uses parts such that it is more likely to be commercially used.